tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Favor of the Di'Zok
Overview= Prequisite None. How to Start Speak to Outrider Kelgyn on the path to Bathezid's Watch ( 922, 83, 991 ). Reward |xp = 3,421 |faction1= Bathezid's Watch |faction1+amount=500 |faction1-amount= |faction2= |faction2+amount= |faction2-amount= |faction3= |faction3+amount= |faction3-amount= }} |-|Walkthrough= You say, "Hail, Outrider Kelgyn." Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "What do we have here? Have you come to challenge the Di'Zok and Bathezid's Watch? I warn you, traveler, we are well defended, and any attempt to siege our fortress will surely end only in your demise." You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I have come to pay respects to the Di'Zok, and was only looking to gain entrance." Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "Is that so? I doubt you would be very welcome at the moment. The Di'Zok do not take kindly to strangers overall, and those unknown to us will often find themselves on the wrong end of our spears." You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "I have only peaceful intentions, friend. Is there something I can do to prove myself?" Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "Perhaps. If you were to show me you are willing to serve the Di'Zok, I will report your intentions to the commanders. That, at least, should allow you to enter the fort without being immediately killed, but I cannot make you any guarantees" You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "I guess if that is my only option, I will take it. What must I do?" Quest offered Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "Look to the shore. There is a set of ruins on the lake, which have been overrun by the disgusting creatures known as the Yha-lei. While they are no threat to the Di'Zok, they are a nuisance, and could stand to be thinned out. I want you to slay some of the creatures, then come back to me once you have finished." You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "Okay, then, I will return when I am finished." Outrider Kelgyn has offered me safe passage into the fortress of the Di'Zok, Bathezid's Watch. I must slay several of the fishmen in the ruins on the shore of the Lake of Ill Omen, then report back to Kelgyn. I must slay Yha-lei fishmen on the shore of the Lake of Ill Omen. Yha-lei fishmen slain. (x15) I have slain enough of the Yha-lei. Return to Outrider Kelgyn. You say, "Hail, Outrider Kelgyn." Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "You are back quickly. What have you to report?" You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "I have finished the task you gave me, and wish to be granted passage to Bathezid's Watch." Quest Reward Offered You receive 15 Gold, 14 Silver, 95 Copper for completing Favor of the Di'Zok. Your faction standing with Bathezid's Watch got better. Outrider Kelgyn says to you, "Well, you did exactly as I asked, which is promising. Very well, I will inform the commanders of what you have done. Be wary though, as the Di'Zok will be watching closely. You will be surrounded by our army, and we will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand, with even the slightest provocation" You say to Outrider Kelgyn, "I will keep that in mind, then. My thanks, and farewell." I have completed Kelgyn's task. I have completed the task given to me by Outrider Kelgyn. I have defeated several of the Yha-lei fishmen, and have been granted passage into Bathezid's Watch. Category:Quest Category:Fens of Nathsar (Quest)